


Little Smut Snippets

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All smut, Bad Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Just a collection of little bits of smut I've written.





	1. Jeremy/Geoff/Jack

Jeremy was sat on the bed, fingers working himself open with his slick as he watched Geoff kissing along Jack’s thighs before taking his dick in his mouth, eyes closed as he took Jack down to the base in one breath. Jeremy gasped at the fact Geoff could manage that so easily without having to ease Jack into his mouth, assuming the two men did this far more often than with him. And the only reason that he was able to watch the magic that is Geoff sucking Jack’s dick is because they have to wait until his pussy was properly stretched, which he wanted to be soon. He wanted them both inside of him, filling him completely.  
When he was stretched, he leaned back, whining softly when he took his fingers out of himself, looking to Geoff and Jack. Geoff was drooling around his dick, tongue lazily coming out whenever he reached the head.   
“Come here, boys. Please.”  
Jack nodded, pulling Geoff off his dick and watching as spit left his mouth, dripping down his face. Jack just scoffed, rolling his eyes before pulling him close for a sloppy, wet kiss.  
Both men crawled over to Jeremy, Geoff adjusting him to slowly slide Jeremy onto his dick, pausing to suck a mark in his neck.   
“Want to wait for Jack or do you think you can take him now?”  
“I can take him. I’m not a bitch, Geoff. And I like the pain.”  
Jack nodded, kneeling between Geoff and Jeremy’s legs, adjusting them both so he could slide into Jeremy as well, groaning at the tightness and the slide against Geoff’s dick. Once he was in, both men were stilled, eyes on Jeremy. When neither of them moved, Jeremy whined, starting to roll his hips and smirking at the sound of Geoff and Jack, moving them faster until he felt both of them moving on their own, leaning back against Jack a bit with his hands on Geoff’s arms.


	2. Jeremy/Ryan

Jeremy had his thumb on his clit, eyes closed and so close to climax when the door opened and closed quickly. He didn’t even think to move his hands, to stop, just open his eyes to see who It was who was disturbing him. Seeing Ryan, he smirked, waving him over.  
“Wanna give me a hand, Rye?”  
Ryan raised an eyebrow, but was already working on shucking his pants off following his shirt. He was quick to get between Jeremy’s leg, smacking his hand out of the way.  
“Think I can make you cum several times?”  
“Try me:”  
Ryan smirked, sliding into Jeremy and pausing, leaning down to mark his neck. “You always this handsome?”  
“Only when I’m under you.”


	3. More Jeremwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the bad euphemisms begin. It all started because I was bored.

Jeremy gasped loudly as Ryan's gaping mouth covered his popsicle, rolling his hips hard into him already, smirking softly at the way that Ryan gasped for air at the sudden fullness of his pie hole. He couldn't believe that he had the Vagabond, most feared man, with his mouth around his lollipop.   
Ryan's hands moved up Jeremy's meaty thighs, nails dragging marks up his side before Ryan was pulling off the disco stick, moving to press their mouths together in a slimy display of affection, Ryan's hips rolling against the hardest boy he's felt


	4. Geoff/Ryan

Geoff lay sprawled out on the bed, hands cuffed to the headboard and legs kept spread perfectly with a gag in his mouth. The drool was starting to drip from the sides of his mouth as he tried to make noises, call Ryan’s name as he was fingering him.   
“What do you want, Boss? You’re always damn good at telling me what to do.”  
Geoff’s answers were simply moans and squirms, hips jerking as he was becoming so sensitive, the three fingers in him teasing and teasing him towards yet another orgasm.   
Ryan shook his head, finally crawling between his legs, taking his fingers out of Geoff and looking at how he was gasping for him, hips barely moving to try to find purchase, friction, anything to fill him again.   
Ryan carefully pushed into Geoff, relishing in the intake of air through his nose as he bottomed out, hands tight on Geoff’s hips.  
“Don’t worry, Geoff. I’ll give It to you just the way you like. Rough and relentless.”  
Pulling his hips out, Ryan paused, leaving only the tip for a moment before slowly sliding back in And leaning over, undoing the gag and taking It off.  
“I want to hear you scream for me, Geoff. Like the whore you are for me.”


	5. Ramwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning there's piss but it's badly written smut so I mean, depends on you.

Geoff was jerking his disco stick, watching ryan squirming in the chair in front of him. The limp snakes were tied around him, eyes watching as his pants were wet with the pee pee. Geoff loved seeing how messy his little Ryan got when he stood there, hand on his meaty schlong as he worked himself to orgasm. Soon his seed was covering Ryan, smirking at the way his head fell back and he could see the tell tale signs of Ryan’s hard boy going down


	6. Michael/Jeremy

Michael ran his hands along Jeremy’s body, smirking at him as his slender fingers touched Jeremy’s throbbing orifice, fingers quickly becoming covered in his goo. Jeremy shuddered, bumpy boys slowly covering his body as two of michaels digits entered his tight, dripping, orifice. Michael smirked, working the digits in and out, slowly faster and bite into Jeremy’s neck, a loud groan leaving as he rolled his hips into michaels digits. He quickly took them out of Jeremy before a meat stick entered Jeremy, shoving Jeremy’s fingers into his still gasping dick suck hole, tongue getting all of his goo as Michael rolled his hips harder.


	7. Geoff/Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder if I regret writing any of these, the answer is no. It's for entertainment and I figured people would enjoy laughing as well.

Gavin laid on the wooden thing, leaning into it as thick, meaty fingers grabbed his hips. Whining and looking back at Geoff, he saw the way his eyes went dark. Geoff pressed his slicked fingers into Gavin's tight sphincter, crooking his thicc fingers to hit that button. Gavin moaned lewdly, pressing back and already begging for his sweet meaty stick.


	8. Witch Gav and Werewolf Jeremy

Gavin bit his lip, nervous but excited about being knotted by his mate. They had only done It once before but It was when Jeremy was in rut and needed to get off and Gavin was more than happy to help him, but now, with Jeremy’s fingers slowly moving in him, It was different. There was slowness and sweetness as Jeremy kissed his neck, the werewolf’s tail wagging softly as he smiled against his neck. Gavin adored he kept the tail even when human. Made things easier to see how excited he was.   
Soon, Jeremy became too impatient, wagging his tail faster. “Can I?”  
Gavin nodded, breath leaving him when Jeremy pulled his fingers out, quickly replaced by his thick cock, no time for Jeremy to be fully in him, his knot hitting Gavin’s ass.  
Gavin was whining below Jeremy, hands on his back and digging his nails into him, gasping. Jeremy was pressed against him, hands on Gavin’s hips and pulling him closer to him, nipping his neck to leave deep marks on him to remind everyone that this witch was his mate. He didn’t want Gavin to forget It either.   
He was getting close to finishing, whispering into Gavin’s ear. “Can I knot you?”  
Gasping, gavin nodded. “Please, Jeremy.”  
Jeremy nodded, pounding his hips into Gavin, knot slowly starting to slip in before he was, rocking his hips and whining in his ear before he was cumming, filling Gavin up completely. Gavin whined, hand moving to his cock to stroke himself a few times before cumming, whimpering And gripping back onto Jeremy.   
“Shit... I.... were here for a little.”  
“We can always make It fun.”  
Jeremy kept his hips rocking, knowing that if he did he might pump more cum into Gavin, but he couldn’t care. Gavin was enjoying himself, oversensitive, whimpering And eyes screwed shut. He gripped onto Jeremy, hips rocking softly and whimpering because of the pressures that he could feel the cum and was sure It was dripping from him. Sighing softly, he opened his eyes and smiled at Jeremy.  
“I love you.”


	9. Ryan uses a Shooty Boy

Ryan held a shooty boy to Geoff’s head, watching him pant and drool come from his dick sucking hole that was around his member. It was a sight to see the kingpin on his knees for him, sucking his meaty boy. Especially with how geoff practically begged him to hold the shooty boy to his head. He could see the fabric over Geoff’s dingle dangle stretching from the hardness that was there. Ryan had never seen this man so rock hard in his life.


	10. The Bean

Jeremy lapped at Gavin’s bean, big, meaty fingers sliding into his cave, curling them to get a reaction as he looked up. There was a hand on his head, nails scratching him slightly as his fat tongue moved faster on the sensitive bean, Jeremy’s hips rocking into the bed to get some relief for his meat stick


	11. Ryan fingers Jeremy

Ryan rubbed the sensitive bean of Jeremy, seeing his pie hole open and moan. It made ryan move his hand faster, rubbing his ram rod too hard, but not hard enough as the slick wetness of Jeremy began to coat his meaty fingers as he slid in the moist cave, Jeremy’s hips bucking against the feeling of something entering the vaginal region


	12. Blessed Trans Jeremy

Jeremy had his thumb on his clit, eyes closed and so close to climax when the door opened and closed quickly. He didn’t even think to move his hands, to stop, just open his eyes to see who It was who was disturbing him. Seeing Ryan, he smirked, waving him over.  
“Wanna give me a hand, Rye?”  
Ryan raised an eyebrow, but was already working on shucking his pants off following his shirt. He was quick to get between Jeremy’s leg, smacking his hand out of the way.  
“Think I can make you cum several times?”  
“Try me:”  
Ryan smirked, sliding into Jeremy and pausing, leaning down to mark his neck. “You always this handsome?”  
“Only when I’m under you.”


	13. Michael and geoff, Finally

Michael squirmed below Geoff, not doing much because of the fact that his hands were cuffed to the chair as he was bent over the desk. A strong hand rested on the small of his back, fingers working Michael open slowly as he listened to his pathetic mewls and begs for more than just two fingers.  
“Fuck, god, Geoff, please. Please, you fuck.”  
Listening to him, Geoff huffed, leaning down to nip his neck.  
“Fine, baby. Since you asked so nicely, for you.”  
Removing his fingers, Geoff lined himself up before thrusting into Michael, a little whimper as he gasped at the sudden fullness of his ass. Once he was settled, Geoff started at a relentless pace, not giving a moment for Michael to even say his name.


End file.
